The present invention relates to techniques for analysis of health care and pharmaceutical data.
Companies are increasingly interested in analyzing the financial information connected with their business. Prescription data records that are generated by retail pharmacies or hospital dispensaries, for example, when they fill prescriptions for clients, may contain labels or data fields that include, among other data, the identity of the drug being dispensed, the name of the filling location, and information identifying the party responsible for authorizing and/or making payments for the prescriptions. Useful market intelligence may be derived from statistical or other analysis of this data. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved technique for using this information to provide useful market intelligence.